


Heaven Beside You

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wears lingrie for Dean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Beside You

Dean was not looking where he was going, too busy rooting around in the brown paper sack he held between hungry, questing fingers, trying to get the last of his fries. He didn't see Castiel until it was too late, until he'd already walked straight into the angel, slamming hips, crushing bodies together in a sensuous struggle. Castiel grunted slightly with the impact but didn't pull away, just reached out with steadying hands placed upon Dean's hips, warmth from his palms leaching through Dean's T-Shirt. Dean didn't pull away either, just smiled, tempted to reach down and give the angel a kiss, but not quite having the courage just yet to do it in public, despite the fact he'd done enough kissing - and more - in private.

"Happy Birthday, Dean," was the first thing that Castiel said, leaning in so close the hunter could feel his heart beating steadily in the other man's chest.

"How did you know it was my birthday? I never told you," Dean said, quietly, breath coming in ragged gasps at the close proximity of the angel.

Castiel gave one of his enigmatic smiles, before averting his gaze to the skies.

"Oh, I have my means, Dean," he said, glancing impishly back at the hunter. "Where's Sam?"

"He's following up a lead on our latest hunt. Demon problem again," Dean replied, eyes glancing down at Castiel's lips, wanting a kiss again, but still not daring to do it in public. "I left him there, because I got hungry. Knowing Sammy, he'll be there for some time and I wanted food now. I was just heading back now."

Castiel nodded out his acceptance at that before he said - "Good. I can give you my present then."

"You've got me a present? You didn't have to do that!" Dean said, in surprise.

Castiel smiled, looking truly happy, before he said - "I wanted to, Dean. But I can't give it to you here. It's too ... personal."

"Oh? Sounds interesting," Dean said, eyebrows lifting in surprise at the angel's words.

"I hope so," Castiel replied, before his hands travelled from where they still rested on Dean's hips, one arm wrapped around the other man's waist, while his other hand reached up to press fingers firmly against Dean's forehead.

Dean blinked, and when his eyes opened once again, he found they were both in the Winchester's motel room, door locked, curtains drawn. Candles flickered with uncertain light upon every surface, making the place look sensual, romantic, and private. Dean was impressed, although he probably would never admit that to the angel.

"I swear if you're gonna give me a rose - " and Dean's voice trailed off playfully.

"I didn't get you a rose," Castiel said, firmly.

"Uh oh. You're not gonna propose or anything are you?" Dean said, with a small chuckle.

"Tempting thought, but it's still not right," the angel replied.

"Alright, I give up. What have you got me?" Dean said, sighing in mock irritation.

Secretly he was enjoying the little exchange, enjoying teasing the angel, who was going along with the teasing without complaint.

"Me," Castiel said, with a firm nod. "Or rather what I'm wearing."

Dean blinked in sudden confusion, before his eyes ran over the angel's body, seeing nothing there that the angel didn't usually wear.

"Cas, you're not wearing anything different," Dean pointed out.

"You'll have to undress me to find out," Castiel said, eyes crinkling at the corners the way they always did when he was extremely amused.

Dean blinked again, before saying - "Okay, I'll bite. I'll undress you."

He smiled slightly, curiously, before closing the distance between them, reaching up with gentle, yet trembling hands, to push Castiel's trench coat from his shoulders. Castiel's eyes remained on Dean's face, as the hunter licked his lips in unconscious excitement. Castiel's dark suit jacket soon followed the trench coat to the floor, before Dean started work on the angel's tie. Castiel blinked slowly, mouth open slightly, as he rested gentle hands on Dean's hips once again. He stepped a little closer and Dean's breath came in short ragged gasps, his excitement growing with the close proximity of the angel.

He gave up with the tie, loosening it enough to just pull it over the angel's mussed hair, before starting work on Castiel's shirt buttons, making short work of them. He licked his lips once again, as he pushed the thin fabric from the angel's shoulders, fingers lingering on bare skin for an all too brief moment. He leant down and kissed Castiel's neck, gently nipping at his skin as the angel cradled his head in a loving hand.

Dean's hands slowly trailed down Castiel's body, making the angel writhe and moan quietly against his touch. The hunter's eyes flicked up to Castiel's face, feeling his cock grow hard at the look of ecstasy on his face. Castiel's eyes were fully closed, his mouth slack, lips pouting and Dean just wanted to take him then and there. He resisted the urge, just carried on with undressing the angel, hands trembling more now as he unbuckled, unzipped Castiel's dark pants, fingers skimming lightly over his stomach, raising another moan from Castiel's lips.

One tug and the pants were pulled down, revealing just what Castiel's present to Dean was.

Underneath Castiel's dark pants, the angel was not wearing his usual plain white boxers. Instead he was wearing a pair of lacy black panties stretched tight across his weeping erection, leaving little to Dean's imagination. Lust roared through Dean, threatening to overcome him, but he restrained it - barely. He knelt down before Castiel, fingers gripping the angel's ass in their tight grip, tight enough to bruise but Castiel didn't complain, just looked patiently down upon Dean.

Dean didn't take any notice of him, just leant forward, kissing, nipping, licking Castiel's erection through the lacy fabric, drawing the head of Castiel's cock, panties as well, into his mouth. Castiel cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips forward, wanting Dean to take him in his mouth, to work him over. Dean took the not so subtle hint, pulling the panties free from the angel's hips, before he took Castiel's cock into his mouth, eyes closed, moaning against the feel of Castiel against his tongue.

Castiel laced desperate fingers in Dean's short hair, urging Dean to greater efforts and Dean complied, licking, sucking, and nipping Castiel closer to completion. The orgasm took Castiel by surprise with it's lust fuelled ferocity and he gave himself over to it, releasing himself into Dean's willing mouth with loud cries of the hunters name fresh upon his lips.

Dean waited until Castiel had finished, before pulling away, licking his lips with slow sweeps of his tongue, before getting to his feet. Without much urging, he walked Castiel over to the nearby bed, pushing the angel roughly down upon the firm mattress. Dean walked over to his bag, retrieving his lube from an inner pocket well hidden from Sam's prying eyes, before he walked back to the bed and the waiting Castiel.

Castiel was watching him with attentive eyes, never taking his eyes from Dean as the hunter undressed, hastily.

"I take it you liked your present then?" the angel asked, with a small smile of satisfaction.

"Oh, yes, best present ever," Dean said, voice distracted, as he squeezed some lube onto waiting fingers, before climbing onto the bed beside Castiel.

He angled Castiel's hips, legs just at the right angle, before he prepared Castiel for his entrance. The angel's eyes closed against the feel of Dean's fingers inside him, moans dropping from his open mouth as he thrust himself onto Dean's questing fingers, hands bunching the bed covers beneath him in tight fists. Dean withdrew his fingers once satisfied that Castiel was loose enough for him, before rubbing some of the lube over his cock, inhaling sharply at the slightly too cool lube touching his bare skin.

Castiel watched him, eyes growing large with lust and need, smiling when Dean finally moved forward, warm skin rubbing sensuously against the angel's, as he guided his cock inside Castiel, moaning against the warmth surrounding him. Dean braced his hand against the bed beside Castiel, steadying himself as he thrust roughly into the angel beneath him, head thrown back, eyes closed against the intense pleasure coursing through him.

Castiel reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with Dean's thrusts, breath catching in his throat, hitching in his chest and mingling with the moans squeezing past clenched teeth. His eyes closed, feeling his time drawing near and he pumped faster, stroking himself further to completion. Waves of pleasure, of lust-laden bliss coursed through the angel as he came, spilling his release onto Dean's abdomen, arching up into the heat of Dean's body, shouting for the hunter.

Dean watched Castiel as he came, looking truly beautiful, perfect in the aftermath of his climax, and Dean climaxed, filling the angel with his release, emotions storming through him at the speed of light, too fast to identify beyond lust, desire, completion, love, peace. He continued thrusting into Castiel until the orgasm had quietened down, withdrawing to lie beside his angel quietly. Castiel leant into Dean, wrapping one arm around the hunter's waist; a satisfied smile touching his lips, eyes half closed in his satisfaction.

Dean kissed the end of Castiel's nose gently, before pressing a firmer kiss to the angel's lips.

"Thank you," he said, quietly.

"For what?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side in polite confusion.

"For making my birthday so damn perfect," Dean replied, with a smile.

"That was my pleasure," Castiel said, with a bright smile.

"And mine," Dean replied, with an amused laugh.

They shared another smile, before they lay there in companionable silence, draped in each other's arms, not feeling the need to speak further. Both of them had found their own piece of heaven lying beside them and both were content for that heaven to remain...

fin


End file.
